User talk:Buckimion
Leave a message after the beep --Buckimion 17:44, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Beep How to Change Wiki Page Hey, my friend and I are rebooting this other wiki and we want to change the wiki logo. How do you? Thanks!Red Dog31 16:01, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Grande13 sets up all of the formatting and templates. I run things after he's done. --Buckimion 18:13, July 18, 2010 (UTC) ---- Chuckle...like I don't know that's you. Yeah, pretty grumpy right now. --Buckimion 18:54, July 19, 2010 (UTC) ---- Teletubbies? Bet you'd never see teletubbies appear on your talk page, right? Haha. Anyway, I just wanted to ask you why you blocked that page from creation. The reason is Excessive Vandalism. You mind elaborating on that for me? Thanks.Red Dog31 04:26, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Had a guy who would try to move several pages to nonsense names on a constant basis. That was one way of stop-punching him. It's opened up for editing now. --Buckimion 07:45, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Reply I'm sorry, but I don't understand what you mean. Whose multiple identity are you referring to? If you mean Meg, then I have to tell you that she was still Meg, just different (unlike the other characters who took on different people all together ex. Stewie to Karina). Also, that article is about the band, not about Meg herself. So what exactly are you trying to say cause I'm a bit confused.Red Dog31 19:52, July 21, 2010 (UTC) "she was still Meg" - That was the key statement. The article came dangerously close to being about Meg and "the Griffins"...redundant when there are the character pages where mentioning that she/they were in a band without building a new page. "...that article is about the band, not about Meg herself." - I gave the benefit of the doubt here, allowing the page. I was just advising for future pages. --Buckimion 20:05, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Ah, I get it now. Thanks for the warning. I don't normally create those kind of pages. I just saw the opportunity and decided to take it. I'll try not to allow it to happen again.Red Dog31 21:35, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Former Coco page? Hey, I have a question. This happened before I joined the Family Guy Wiki community, but I recall there being a page about Brian's Father Coco. However, when I type in Coco, it redirects me to this completely different page. My memory is a little rusty, but was there ever a page about Brian's Father Coco? Thanks!Red Dog31 21:42, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Right now it's Coco The Dog which should be one of the choices available when you start typing in the name. However, that page is ripe for elimination because it describes a character that hasn't been seen, although I'm still working out the bugs in that rule. (I'd have to eliminate what I consider good pages for Stan Thompson and Other sister which I don't want to do.) --Buckimion 22:24, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Was there ever a picture for him? I seem to recall one, but then again, I'm not too sure.Red Dog31 04:31, July 22, 2010 (UTC) No, that is why I said the page is under consideration for removal. Maybe you're thinking of Brian's Brother Jerry --Buckimion 09:55, July 22, 2010 (UTC)